


Ничего из того, что я не смог бы испортить

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, in russian, not happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Жены</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ничего из того, что я не смог бы испортить

**Author's Note:**

> для Жены

\- У нас будут клевые дети, - Стайлз опирается подбородком на сплетенные пальцы и машет в воздухе ногами. – Они будут красивыми, как Лидия, и умными как…тоже как Лидия.

Дерек ничего не отвечает. Скашивает глаза, рассматривая подсыхающие пятна спермы на бледной заднице Стайлза, и тянется за футболкой, которую чертов мальчишка умудрился запихнуть под кровать. В порыве страсти, как любит говорить Стайлз, улыбаясь при этом особенно насмешливо. Дереку хочется вмазать ему в такие моменты, просто для того, чтобы стереть эту ухмылку, чтобы посмотреть, как ошеломленно будет выглядеть Стайлз, если он все же выполнит одну из своих пустых угроз. Как разочарованно будет он выглядеть.

Не льсти себе, Хейл. Стайлз будет смотреть с облегчением, потому что это именно в твоем стиле. Проебать все.

\- О чем ты там задумался, а? – только когда Стайлз шлепает его ладонью по плечу, Дерек осознает, что застыл в какой-то нелепой позе. Ему неожиданно хочется сбежать из душной, пропахшей сексом комнаты, хотя в этот раз он сам пришел в дом шерифа. Как можно дальше сбежать.

В Нью-Йорк, Хейл, давай же, как семь лет назад. Вали в Нью-Йорк и не думай, что здесь хоть кто-то будет плакать по тебе. Может, Маккол пришлет открытку «спасибо, что съебал».

\- Даже если каким-то чудом Лидия расстанется с Джексоном, она не подпустит тебя к своей вагине ближе, чем на полметра. Из чувства самосохранения.

Стайлз не выглядит впечатленным. 

\- Ты просто мудак, - сообщает он спине Дерека и, судя по звуку, расчесывает расцарапанное щетиной бедро. – Единственное, что в тебе есть хорошее – ты отлично трахаешься.

\- Я польщен, - сухо отвечает Дерек, расправляя футболку на животе. – Еще какие-нибудь мои сильные стороны?

\- Твое лицо и твое тело, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Впрочем, что к одному, что ко второму легко привыкнуть, и это прекращает производить впечатление.

Дерека тянет к нему, как пса к хозяину, особенно сейчас, пока Стайлз еще не вымылся, пока из него вытекает сперма Дерека, пока он расслабленный и губы не сжаты в плотную линию.

Пока Стайлз пахнет сексом и Дереком, опьяняющий аромат, от которого хочется скулить.

\- Я трахаю тебя из сострадания, - говорит Дерек вместо этого. – От тебя так несло девственностью, что блевать от жалости хотелось.

\- Мило, - Стайлз поднимается, с удовольствием потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы, и Дерек не может отвести взгляда от покрытых родинками лопаток. На спине Стайлза три засоса. – Возможно, ты скоро сумеешь найти себе святого, который сумеет построить с тобой отношения, наплевав на твою способность превращать в дерьмо все, к чему ты только прикасаешься.

\- Удачи с Мартин, Стилински.

\- Удачи с мастурбацией, мудак, - бросает Стайлз ему в спину.

Если бы ты съебал сразу, Хейл, им было бы гораздо лучше. Стайлз прав, ты портишь все, до чего добираешься, в том числе и этих мальчишек.

Дерек идет домой медленно, потому что там его давно никто не ждет. Как, впрочем, один конкретный человек не ждет его и там, откуда Дерек только что ушел.

Он закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на запахе Стайлза, впитавшемся в него за то время, пока они лежали бок о бок. Через пару часов исчезнет и он.


End file.
